More Than a Woman
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Al Capone, Napoleon and Ivan the Terrible have joined the museum in New York, but have to help Larry and the others battle a familiar dark force that threatens their new home. Somehow, romance seems to ensue. Please R&R!


**Summary: **Al Capone, Napoleon and Ivan the Terrible have joined the museum in New York, but have to help Larry and the others battle a familiar dark force that threatens their new home. Somehow, romance seems to ensue. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Night at the Museum/Night at the Museum 2: Battle of the Smithsonian_ or its characters. I only own Jessica Alice Daley.

**A/N: **Wooo, my first Al Capone/OC fic! Hope you like! It's set after _Battle of the Smithsonian_, and Al, Napoleon and Ivan turned on Kahmunrah (in my version of events) and the details will be explained in later chapters!

I hope you enjoy and I hope you like Jess!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

More Than a Woman **

**-Chapter One: Something New to Me - **

Jessica sighed, stroking a hand through her dark hair as Nick pressed play on the stereo, _Smooth Criminal _by Michael Jackson sounding out through the foyer, the young girl placing her hat on her head and standing in the middle of the floor. Every exhibit watched with great anticipation as she began to move to the song, Larry grinning as his niece moved through her routine, turning and looking at Ahkmenrah and Attila the Hun, both sighing dreamily as they watched her.

"Y'know, staring's creepy." He said, the exhibits nodding in response, "So why are you?"

Attila said something, Ahkmenrah smiling lazily and nodding.

"You're right, she is perfect..."

"Oh, brother..." Larry sighed, continuing to watch his niece dancing, chuckling as Teddy approached him and patted his shoulder.

"My, my, my." He said, "What an excellent dancer your niece is."

"Yeah, people call her the Michaela Jackson of New York." He said, "A bit dumb, but you've gotta admit she does his moves pretty well, right?"

Al Capone and Napoleon headed into the room, stopping and watching the young woman who was currently dancing in the middle of the floor. Ahkmenrah had graced Al Capone and his men with at least being in colour rather than black and white after his and the others' efforts when they turned against Kahmunrah during the infamous 'Battle of the Smithsonian', led by none other than Larry and General George A. Custer.

Jessica was experiencing her first night here at the museum and was already aware of what happened at night. The museum opened at night time on a Friday and a Saturday night, remaining open only during the day on the other days of the week. Tonight was Wednesday, and as usual, the museum's inhabitants, Larry and his son Nick would have a party. Jessica was living with Larry and Nick at the moment, since she'd just gotten a job at the museum as a fellow night guard.

She'd arrived that night in her uniform but changed into something much more comfortable. It transpired that most of the exhibits admired her fashion sense, Jessica comfortable to wear a coloured shirt, pinstrip waistcoat, a tie and black pants with a chain across the pocket, flat black boots on her feet and that hat and those fingerless gloves ever present.

"Who's the girl?" Al asked, looking down at Napoleon who shrugged.

"I don't have a clue." The french leader replied, "Never seen her before...she's pretty, no?"

"Oh yeah..." Al said with a smirk, "Real pretty."

Ivan, another new addition to the museum stepped out and watched the young woman dancing, mesmerised by the way she made her body move.

"Pretty lady..." He said, "Never seen her before."

"None of us have." Napoleon said, chuckling as he looked up at Al, "Although, someone seems to have infatuation..."

"I do not." The gangster retorted, "Just kinda curious, I guess."

The three made their way towards Larry who smiled as he saw them, beckoning them closer as he watched his niece.

"Hey, guys." He said, the others nodding in response.

"Who is the petite brunette that you've brought with you tonight, huh?" Napoleon asked, Larry raising his eyebrow and shooting the frenchman a warning glance.

"That happens to be my niece, Jessica." He said, "She's just turned twenty."

Jessica's dance ended, the young girl taking the hat off her head and bowing to everyone, smiling gorgeously as she earned a huge round of applause from every exhibit, whether through vocal sound or the clapping of hands. She turned and looked towards her uncle, heading over as she spotted three new faces. She smiled pleasantly, gorgeous blue eyes twinkling brightly as she made her way over, dark brown curls hanging over her shoulders as she stroked a hand through them again.

"That was amazing, Jess." Larry smiled, Jessica beaming and hugging her uncle tightly.

"Thanks, Uncle Larry." She replied, smiling at the exhibits which made Al feel a strange restriction in his chest, "Wow...let me guess..."

She studied the three of them and bit her lip, the look in her eyes making each man feel a little unsteady on his legs. Damn, the effect she had on people.

"We've got Napoleon Bonaparte." She said, Napoleon nodding and kissing her four times, twice on each cheek.

"Bonjour, jeune femme." Napoleon replied, kissing Jessica's hand which made her blush despite her gazing at him with confusion, "Ah, you do not speak French?"

"No, I'm afraid not..." Jessica said sweetly, Napoleon taking his hat off to her and bowing.

"Hello, young lady." He said softly, Jessica processing the French and English greeting and realising they were the same.

She smiled brightly and moved to the next person in line.

"Hmm...face is kinda familiar from what I studied in history class at school." She smiled, "Ivan...Ivan the Terrible?"

"Hello, Jessica." Ivan smiled, shaking her hand, "I am liking your dances."

"Thanks." Jessica replied with a grin before muttering to her uncle, "Guess he's not so terrible after all..."

Then came the final person, Jessica's breath catching as she looked up at the man before her. She took note of the clothing and the gun, the hat and then the smirk. As he bowed a little to her and tipped his hat, Jessica blushed and bit her lip, Al taking her hand and kissing it as Napoleon had, the Frenchman and Ivan giving him raised eyebrows.

"Al Capone..." She breathed, "Clearly in his younger years."

"Pleased to meet you, sweet cheeks." He said, Larry tutting whilst Jessica giggled and blushed, turning as Ahkmenrah called to her.

"Same to you." She replied, "I'm sorry, Ahk promised me he'd give me a tour..."

She smiled at the trio of former villains before nodding to her uncle, making her way over to the Pharaoh and linking arms with him, Larry not missing how each man's eyes followed her backside.

"Guys...she's my niece..." He breathed, the others snapping out of it and heading their separate ways, Al throwing glances over his shoulder as that gorgeous young woman wandered away with Ahkmenrah.

Larry sighed and headed over to Teddy and Sacagawea, shaking his head as they looked at him.

"She's been here less than an hour and already every male exhibit can't keep his eyes off of her..." He breathed, "Even Napoleon, Ivan and Capone had been checking her out..."

"She's a beautiful young woman, Larry." Sacagawea reassured him, "She'll always attract male attention. Is it not common for a woman of such stunning grace to be the focus of male attention?"

"It's too common..." Larry replied, scrubbing a hand over his face, "Anyway, she's just making friends at the minute and I'm not gonna stop her from doing that."

The others nodded, a small car approaching with Jedediah and Octavius in it.

"Gigantor!" Jed called, "That young lady you've brought with you is just...amazing!"

Octavius blushed a little and looked down to his hands.

"I think she's beautiful."

Larry tutted and ran his hands through his hair.

"Yes, guys, everyone does."

* * *

"I'll leave you to wander on your own, my dear." Ahkmenrah said softly, "I must return to my tomb. My guards need to be informed of who you are."

"Alright." Jessica replied with a gentle smile, "Thanks, Ahk. The tour's been wonderful."

The Pharaoh kissed her hand and Jessica blushed, turning and heading up the corridor with a large grin on her face. Almost everyone had kissed her hand that night, even Dexter the little capuchin monkey. As Jessica wandered, she came across the neanderthals, who proceeded to corner her and begin to touch her face and body, clearly exploring her because they'd never seen her before.

The poor girl was terrified, just standing there with tears of fright in her eyes, unable to breathe as the cavemen pressed her into the wall.

"Boys!" Came a strong New York accent, "Leave her alone...it's okay, she's new, that's all..."

Jessica sighed with relief as Al Capone came out of nowhere and pulled the cavemen away from her, calming them down as he'd learned to before taking her hand and pulling her away, releasing his grip and taking her wrist instead. There was the faint hint of a blush on his cheeks but Jessica pretended not to notice. Poor Al had no idea what was happening to him. When he'd led Jessica away his heart had beat faster than he'd ever felt it and he'd had a rush of a warm feeling rush through him. He tried to ignore it, turning to Jessica when they got to Jed and Octavius's hall.

"You alright?" He asked, Jessica nodding in response and wiping a tear away, ashamed of being so scared.

"Fine," She replied, "Thanks for that."

"Not at all." Al said with a small smile, both people looking up at the sound of a car.

"You'd better get back to your exhibit, Capone." Jed said, "Almost sunrise."

Al stood up, Jessica standing too and smiling shyly at him.

"I'd better get movin'." He said, "Pleasure to meet you, Jess."

"Same to you, Al." Jessica replied, watching the gangster nod to her and begin to walk away, "Thanks again!"

Al turned to look at her and bowed, tipping his hat and proceeding to walk away, leaving Jessica who helped Octavius and Jed back into the exhibits, moving to the foyer and saying goodbye to everyone she passed.

Her first night at the museum had been wonderful.

Meanwhile, Al had been thinking of Jessica all the way back to his exhibit, still struggling to understand what that feeling was in his stomach and chest. It was like he had a butterfly or something fluttering around in there and it worried him. He climbed back into his exhibit, taking that familiar pose and keeping Jessica's face in his mind as the sun rose, the museum going still and void of life, all except for Larry, Jessica and Nick, who began to slowly make their way home.

-TBC-

* * *

**I hope you deem this good enough to continue! If you do want more, feel free to let me know!**

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**xxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
